Abby
Abby (or Abigail, but essentially NOBODY calls her by that) is one of the main characters in the private roleplay server. She is one of the many characters that originated from a laboratory. She was created by Inky_Fangs. Appearance Abby is incredibly short, standing at around 4'5. She has a humanoid body shape, though she is anything but human. She mostly seems to take features from some kind of furred animal and several types of lizard. She has somewhat long, wavy and somewhat curly hair, which is a soft brown in colour. Her skin/fur is a pastel blue. She has a pair of bright green eyes. A pair of cat-like fears poke out from the top of her head, as well as a pair of small cream-coloured horns. She has frills hidden at the sides of her head which pop out when she feels endangered or sick. She has a furry, white tail, with small cream spines running along its length. Instead of normal feet, she has paw pads. She is normally found wearing a hoodie of some kind and shorts. Personality Abby generally has a positive personality. She is usually rather cheery and upbeat, and has a naturally curious and inquisitive nature. Abby is very childish, though this is to be expected as she is only 10 years of age. To those she likes and is close with, she's very attached and affectionate, enjoying to spend time with others. If she does not like someone, she will often avoid them out of fear and become extremely quiet around them. Lending to her emotional nature, she can often become easily upset, especially when reminded of the lab she came from, or if someone she is close to is hurt or upset. She's very sensitive to anger in this way- if someone were to yell at her, she'd likely flee instead of shouting back. Despite her rather cute and friendly nature, there is an inherent dark side to Abby's personality too. While her more "Human" side of her is developing as she hangs around with those she is close to, she still has and most likely always will have that animalistic side to her. When she gets in one of her 'instinctual' phases, she becomes quiet and acts more like an actual animal than a person. Relationships Abby has many relationships with the inhabitants of the castle. Leviathan- Levi is the closest thing Abby has ever had to a father figure, so naturally she is very attached to him and greatly enjoys being around him and talking to him. The fact that he is not her biological father does not bother her in the slightest. He is the person she trusts the most and if anything were to happen to him, she'd be extremely upset. Though she doesn't like to admit it, she sometimes worries she is being a burden to him and feels like she does nothing in return for him, even when she is assured this is not the case. Overall, she has a very positive and close relationship with Leviathan. Rachell- Abby also has an extremely positive relationship with Rachell. She sees Rachell as a sort of big sister figure to her, and Abby cares for her immensely. Similarly to Leviathan, Abby feels very comfortable with Rachell and enjoys spending time with her, trusting her a lot. Abby would still stand by her even if she were to do something immensely stupid. Such as getting horrendously drunk and attempting to jump off the roof with Abby. Cough, cough. Zearous- Zearous was like a grandmother to Abby. While the bond with Zearous was not as strong as with Leviathan and Rachell, she still liked Zearous a lot and was very close with her. They were close enough to the point where Abby was absolutely crushed when it was revealed that Zearous could no longer walk due to aging. Zearous also had a massive helping hand in cementing Abby's love for dinosaurs. However, her opinion on Zearous was tainted when it turned out her beloved grandmother was beating and abusing her sister Keres to keep the universe in balance, to which her relationship turned to confusion and fear. Soulrender- While she isn't yet as close with Soul as she is Levi (seeing as he was one of the first people she truly bonded with), Abby is growing extremely close to Soul, who fills the role of her mother. This developing bond is greatly helped with Soul's compassion and calming presence. Abby is greatly affectionate towards Soul, and similarly to her father and Rachell, would jump to protect her from danger. Flora- As Abby's little sister, Abby cares for Flora greatly despite only knowing her for a short amount of time. While Rachell may serve as the cooler big sister, Abby acts as a more sensitive and concerned big sister, though Flora (probably) loves them both equally. Zarakynel- Their relationship was a little bit rocky, to say the least. For a long time, Abby and Zarakynel had a strong dislike towards each other due to conflict that had happened beforehand, and it took a while for Abby to even consider trusting him again. However, their relationship greatly improved. They were on pretty friendly terms, and Abby's trust with him greatly strengthened, to the point where they saw each other as siblings. Abby still doesn't know of Zara's death. Maybe it's best no-one tells her. Violomare- Abby really likes Vio, viewing him as a good friend. She thinks he's fun to hang around with, even if he sometimes isn't the smartest. Abby never really puts much of a priority on/judges people for their intelligence anyways, so that aspect doesn't even truly matter. Overall, pretty positive. Moss- Abby really cares for Moss, as he was one of the first friends she's ever made. They met a long time ago, back in Hemlock's lab, and managed to become friends rather quickly. She'd definitely take action in a scenario where Moss was in danger. Dr. Hemlock- While they don't often talk as much, Abby likes Hemlock and considers him a friend. They're not exceptionally close but she is just sort of cool with him. Kira- While it's not often seen in the rp, Kira and Abby are actually very close friends. They both came from the same lab, and in the rare occasions when Kira was allowed out of the tank and around other subjects, she'd often spend her time with Abby. Therefore, Abby trusts Kira and feels comfortable to confide with her and talk about issues with her. Wuddle- Abby considers Wuddle a friend. While she doesn't often get the chance to hang out with him, she actually very much enjoys the rare times where they do spend time together. She finds him easy to relax around because he's generally more fun-loving and not very edgy. So basically she never feels pressured to act in a certain way around him which makes her feel much more comfortable. Basically a pretty long way of saying she considers him a good friend. Their friendship could definitely strengthen if they hung out more, though. Raed/Wulfpen- They aren't exactly close friends and haven't fully bonded, but Abby does like him, even while she was initially terrified of him (back when Raed was still formed with Levi, and he had turned for the first time). It's not extreme trust or anything yet, but she realised that he was friendly once they interacted more. So she's on pretty good terms with him, but they're not close. Alexander- Abby's brother from the lab. He is her older brother, protective and affectionate towards her. Back in the lab, he would always be there to make sure she was alright, and to protect her from the larger, stronger mutants who wanted to bring her harm. Therefore, they have an extremely close relationship. Dawn- Another character from the lab that hasn't been introduced into the rp yet. At least according to Abby's drawings, she is a female mutant with an extremely torn and bloody mouth. She seems to leak some sort of glittery substance from her eyes and mouth, her eyes being pure white with white eyelashes. Dawn met Abby back in the lab after the then younger mutant comforted Dawn after she lost a fight. While initially hostile, Dawn grew to like Abby and they became friends. Dawn was practically almost like a sister to Abby before the escape, and they were separated after this point. It's unknown where Dawn is now. Foxtrot- One of Abby's pack mates. They have a fairly positive relationship, being good friends. Fox was a sort of role model to Abby due to her relaxed and laid back nature. Abilities and Weapons In terms of biological abilities, Abby is actually very set and can defend herself fairly well. She is armed with a set of sharp teeth and claws. The spines along her tail make formidable throwing knives, as they can shoot off and regrow. The mouth on the underside of her tail has rows of sharp teeth, and can open wide and clamp down on enemies if they are within range. While she does not use it often, she has the ability to spit a corrosive substance that can irritate and burn the skin and potentially blind someone if it gets in their eyes. Despite these effective methods of defence, it hasn't stopped her adoptive father Leviathan from giving her some pretty dangerous weapons. She can climb walls and scale surfaces with relative ease, and has enhanced senses that make her an excellent hunter. She is pretty agile, and can swing through branches and leap through the trees at high speeds. Abby has a 'rage mode' that kicks into gear during moments of high stress or fear. Her eyes and horns will glow, and all the spines along her body will raise and she goes fully into her primal mindset. If she's particularly riled up it can be difficult to break her out of it. Backstory Abby was created in a laboratory, hatched from an egg separated from her parents. Even as a young hatchling, she was not treated well. She started out as a small, fluffy creature, like some kind of mix between a kitten and a lizard/dragon of some kind, able to fit in the palm of someone's hand. She was raised in a lone terrarium-like tank. As she grew up, she learned to walk, going bipedal and turning more humanoid as she got older. From a young age, she was placed in a pack with several other mutants in hopes of developing highly trained and efficient hunters, possibly even for military use if the test proved an overwhelming success. The members of the pack initially fought, Abby being picked on a bit because she was young and small. However, as they were put through gruelling trials and training, the pack grew close with one another, against the odds. During a breach that involved a large, powerful subject escaping and attacking the staff, Abby managed to escape from her claustrophobic cell. She ran blindly through the hallways, dimly lit with red overhead lights, terrified and alone. She managed to find the exit, fleeing to the outside entrance to the facility. By sheer luck, most of the men were distracted by the situation going on within. She was attacked by a single guard, but in her fear-induced frenzy, she managed to bring him down. She didn't get a chance to eat much, as she was in a rush to escape. She scaled the fence, her skin scraping against the barbed wire top of the fence. She managed to get over, and ran off into a nearby forest. She kept on the move for days. Exhausted, hungry and thirsty, she managed to survive by drinking water from a nearby stream and hunting small animals which inhabited the forest, sleeping in hollowed tree trunks and in small hidden ditches to regain strength. She had to keep on the move, as figures from the lab stalked many of the escapees in attempt to re-contain them. Abby evaded most of their attempts by physically scratching and tearing the tracker free from her back. She lived like that for a long time, alone in the wilderness. However, one fateful day, she was almost caught. She ran, and once she was out of sight she began to burrow. She dug a small tunnel, having to stop several times due to becoming tired (which obviously set off her claustrophobia quite a bit). She eventually made her way underneath the graveyard beside an old house. She dug her way upward, surfacing and climbing out. Covered in dirt, tired, and curious, she headed inside. This was where she met her future father, Leviathan, and where pretty much everything started off. Trivia/Extra * Abby has a love for dinosaurs. Therefore, it isn't much of a surprise that she loves Jurassic Park. * Abby also has an interest in insects. * She has two dinosaur plushies, a trex called Button and a Triceratops called Stitch. These aren't her only two plushies though, she's got a LOT of plush toys. * She actually owns two real dinosaurs as pets thanks to some powerful family members. She has Ty (who was given to her by Zearous), a slightly scaled-down pterodactyl that despite being a terrifying creature of the skies, is surprisingly cat-like and cuddly. She also has Bowser, an actual tyrannosaurus given to her by Rachell. * Abby owns a guitar. * She loves Monster Hunter. * One of her favourite movies besides Jurassic Park is Tinkerbelle. It is guaranteed to have a high chance of calming her down if she's having a breakdown. * Her favourite thing to do is hunting, which is surprising considering the ability to hunt was roughly drilled into her at the lab. * Her favourite food is strawberry pancakes, or anything involving strawberry, really. Her second favourite thing to eat are birds. * She has (somewhat mild) emetophobia, tomophobia, aichmophobia, latrophobia and pharmacophobia. A fear of vomiting, surgery, needles, doctors and pharmacological treatments respectively. * She's actually kinda good at singing. * Abby has a lot of inspirations, most predominately the Indominus Rex from Jurassic World. * She's scared of clowns and animatronics. These fears are being actively worked on, though. * According to her lab document, she is a mix of several creatures, the most notable being a Jackson's chameleon, a gecko, cat, and wolf. * Likes being petted.